


Самая лучшая девушка

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Кто знает, что ещё для нас придумают…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая лучшая девушка

\- Кто знает, что ещё для нас придумают, но… Мне не нравится этот парик, - задумчиво протянул Дайго, дёргая за короткие светлые пряди. – Какой-то он странный.

\- Ну да. Совсем не твой фасон, - немного рассеянно согласился Тома, придирчиво оглядывая себя в зеркало. Он выглядел смущённым, и Дайго спрятал усмешку, не желая, чтобы друг её заметил. Дайго не был удивлён, что Тому смущало происходящее, потому что он и сам не так давно перестал чувствовать смущение. Отчасти привык надевать женскую одежду и даже научился убеждать себя в том, что красиво в ней смотрится. Но Тома – другое дело… хотя, пожалуй, сегодня стилисты действительно постарались в его отношении. 

\- Из Томы-чана такая красивая девушка, - практически пропел Дайго, подходя ближе и обнимая друга за талию. – Настоящая леди. Я прямо завидую. 

\- Принцесса завидует? Какая нехорошая, - фыркнул Тома в ответ, чуть улыбнувшись одними уголками губ. – В любом случае, это слишком странно. Почему нас нарядили горничными? 

\- Спроси у стилистов, - скривившись, Дайго удобно пристроился подбородком на плече Томы. – Главное, позови меня, если действительно соберёшься. Я попробую выпросить для себя другой парик. 

Сейчас, так близко друг к другу, они выглядели как сёстры – похожий цвет париков, одинаковая одежда. Дайго хотел сказать что-нибудь ещё, но услышал за спиной очень недовольное покашливание.

\- Вот стоит на секундочку отойти, и всё, крутите интрижки за моей спиной? – Коджи играл кончиками своего длинного тёмного парика нарочито небрежно, но на его лице читалось слишком много недовольства. Дайго улыбнулся ему, не спеша, однако, убирать руки с талии Томы. Пусть Коджи позлится ещё, ему полезно.

\- Ревнуешь, Коджи-кун? Тома-чан такая красивая! А вот из тебя… - Дайго придирчиво окинул его взглядом с головы до ног. – Что-то девочка не очень. 

\- Какая уж есть, - фыркнув, Коджи добрался до ближайшего стула и плюхнулся на него. Очень по-мужски плюхнулся, то ли забыв, то ли сделав вид, что забыл о надетой на нём в данный момент клетчатой юбке. Это всё выглядело слишком забавно, и Дайго отвернулся, чтобы скрыть усмешку. 

\- Канеучи-кун, Нишихата-кун… а, и Мукай-кун тоже здесь, - обрадовалась девушка из стаффа, заглянувшая в комнату. – Фотограф ждёт, поторопитесь.

\- Уже идём, - сладко пропел Дайго своей лучшей пародией на девичий голосок. Где-то на пути между раздевалкой и съёмочной площадкой Коджи забросил руку ему на плечи, и Дайго с чувством зависти подёргал его за парик. 

\- Он больше пошёл бы мне. Не хочешь поменяться?

\- Без проблем, мне как-то всё равно, чем себя уродовать. Но не думаю, что нам разрешат, - с безразличием в голосе возразил Коджи, и Дайго только лишь разочарованно вздохнул. 

Рюсей, на котором была точно такая же «школьная форма», как у Коджи, с лёгкостью затерялся бы в толпе стандартных тринадцатилетних школьниц. Дайго очень хотелось подразнить мелкого на эту тему, но им уже велели приготовиться, так что он отложил это до ближайшего перерыва. 

Во время съёмки Дайго краем глаза косился на Коджи, который, кажется, ужасно скучал и напрочь отказывался даже пытаться изобразить из себя хоть что-то, отдалённо напоминающее девушку. С одной стороны, это было забавно – смотреть на такого странного Коджи в девчоночьих тряпках, с другой… Дайго никогда не нравилось видеть его в таком состоянии. 

\- Коджи-кун, ты должен постараться, - шепнул ему Дайго в перерыве. Они вдвоём отошли к ближайшей стене, и Коджи устало навалился на неё, недовольно нахмурившись. 

\- Зачем? – безразлично пожал плечами он. – Нас всё равно снимут, и неважно, какое выражение лица у меня будет. В любом случае… - Дайго вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Коджи вдруг легонько хлопнул его по заднице. – Мне не сравниться с принцессой. 

О да, именно Коджи впервые назвал его так, и у Дайго до сих пор приливала кровь к щекам каждый раз, когда он слышал это.

\- Может быть, - снова зашептал он, лукаво улыбаясь. – Но я столько раз наряжался для тебя… и снова сделаю это, если ты позволишь мне увидеть это. Твою внутреннюю девушку, Коджи-кун. 

В глазах Коджи вспыхнул едва заметный огонёк, который Дайго знал слишком хорошо. Вызов был принят – Коджи пообещали кое-что за труды, так что теперь он действительно постарается. Ради того, чтобы потом… Дайго снова почувствовал лёгкое покалывание в щеках и улыбнулся чуть шире, давая понять, что тоже весь в предвкушении. 

И Дайго правда старался не смотреть на Коджи, который действительно преобразился. Позже, значительно позже он разглядит как следует этот изменившийся взгляд и эти кокетливо надутые губы, но сейчас нужно было думать только о собственном внешнем виде. 

В конце концов, этот парик действительно был совершенно дурацким, да и, к тому же, всё время сбивался на сторону.

А когда съёмка закончилась, Коджи придумал новое развлечение.

\- Смотри, - заговорщически шепнул он Дайго, протягивая свой телефон. На который неизвестно когда уже успел неплохо так наснимать Тому в полный рост. – Правда хорошо получилось, м?

«Так значит, Тома тебе нравится больше, чем я?» - почти вырвалось у Дайго. Почти. Он вовремя прикусил губу и постарался не дать отразиться на лице тому разочарованию, что он испытывал в тот момент. А Коджи ничего не заметил и продолжал улыбаться – снова далеко не по-девчачьи, но теперь это уже не имело никакого значения. 

\- Нашего милого Шо в Токио сейчас тоже для такой штуки снимают, - пояснил Коджи наконец и вывел на экран другую фотографию, при виде которой Дайго не смог сдержать усмешки. Рену вполне себе шёл образ хорошенькой школьницы, зато Шо так и не смог отобразить на лице должного счастья. Вообще не смог. – Он и Томе такую же фотку послал – глянь, как тот счастлив, прямо лучше не подходить и не мешать… радоваться. И я вот так подумал, что сам Тома ни за что не решится на такое, но Шо ведь должен увидеть, какая красотка получилась, как думаешь?

\- О… - протянул Дайго. Он прекрасно понимал, что Коджи собирается сделать, и прекрасно, опять же, понимал, как на это отреагирует Тома в итоге. Но… это же было так весело! – Хочешь послать прямо сейчас?

\- А чего тянуть-то? – подмигнул ему Коджи. – Всё, отправлено. Спорим, что уже минуты через три Шо…

Он не успел договорить, потому что где-то совсем рядом завибрировал телефон и, повернувшись, Дайго с усмешкой убедился, что это у Томы. Две минуты гробовой тишины, а потом…

\- Коджи, я знаю, что это ты, - Тома всё ещё выглядел девушкой, очень красивой девушкой. Но теперь эта красивая девушка была очень сильно рассержена и жаждала крови. – И кто тебя просил? Это вообще тебя не касается, и я… Стоп, Коджи, ты не уйдёшь, когда я с тобой говорю. Я тебе не позволю!

\- Бежим! – Коджи схватил Дайго за руку и увлёк за собой, а тот, не сразу сообразив, послушно побежал следом, только потом осознав, что ему-то никуда бежать не надо.

\- Эй, погоди, Коджи-кун, но ведь я… - попытался было вырваться Дайго, но не тут-то было. 

\- Кажется, ты мне кое-что обещал, - возразил ему Коджи непривычно высоким голосом, и Дайго, не сдержавшись, хихикнул.

Рюсей наблюдал за тем, как трое взрослых человек, как маленькие дети, носятся друг за другом, и мысленно фейспалмил. А ещё не сомневался, что из них всех вышел самой симпатичной девушкой.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено фотосетом для Myojo 04/2015


End file.
